


One Round, Winner Takes All

by leilovebot, reveyoongs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Anal Sex, Assault, Attempted Murder, Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gang, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Harassment, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Korean Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Violence, Multi, Murder, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Spies, Violence, Wolves, angst 100, beta, description of violence, gang / mafia au, hyrbids, mafia, no funny business here kid, omega - Freeform, sex scenes are gonna be a normal thing, this is a MAFIA au pls, we arent trying to glorify non con drug use sexual harassment or any major real life problems, whole lotta GAYng shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilovebot/pseuds/leilovebot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveyoongs/pseuds/reveyoongs
Summary: Mafias around the world are huge, either you make it big or you'll be killed, this is how it was. They ended enemies by a fair game of poker and a bullet in the head. Kang Jaehyun ends ties with his once enemy and gets himself into unknowingly deep shit. The newly transferred librarian is causing Jaehyun some trouble as he tries to keep his hands to himself. He's focused into changing his mafia to be the best one but is he missing something from the outside?p.s.; character designs, (maybe) side stories will be on @callmecupidart on Instagram!! this will be literate even though im a certified illiterate, big thanks to my other writer reveyoongs (i dont think shes posted anything yet) for helping me with this au!





	1. A Side of Russian Roulette

9:27 AM, March 16th

Red Room, Los Vegas

 

The cedar smoke filled the Alpha’s lungs as he pulled his cigar away from his lips, his eyes burning holes into the other Alpha in-front of him, he waited for the Alpha to put down a card or himself. He blew the smoke out his nose, changing his seating position as he checked his cards than checked the Omega. “Fold,” the Alpha spoke, facing his cards down on the table. The sea full of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas all gasped, some in shock when the Alpha (with the cigar) called his play.

“All in,” his lips curved around the cigar once again, his assistant behind him than whispered into his ear. “Hey! What’d she say, half breed!?” 

“She told me that your own people are snickering behind you.”

The dark red velvet room real dim with the crowd around the table, Kang Jaehyun, Alpha and half breed against one of the biggest businesses from South Korea, Choi Kai. The two has had a rivalry since day one, and now they were going to end it in a game of poker and Russian Roulette to whoever loses this one round. “Sir, I think we should back out of the game and agree to his deal,” a short Omega boy bent down to his boss, trying to convince him from a big mistake he would play.

His hair was then pulled close to his boss, the Alpha whispering into his ear. The Omega snarled then soon backed away, his head was pointing down as the two continued to play. 

 

“Kai, I think you should treat your people with respect,” Jaehyun spoke up as he placed his last two cards down, a queen of hearts and a queen of spades, he mouthed full house to the Alpha in-front of him, he then stood up to walk around the table to whisper into his ear, “or your people will soon turn bitter to you and rebel, Alpha,” he snickered into his ear as he picked up Kai’s cards and turned them over, two hearts. He pulled back, taking a smoke of his cigar and blew it out. “Oh poor you,” he placed his cigar into the ashtray on the table, taking out his pistol from his belt. Kai couldn’t believe it, his once colleague had just beat him at his own game to test his luck in Russian Roulette, “you--” 

“Thank you for the business, Kai. I’ll also be taking your staff, and private jet to visit Korea,” Jaehyun’s smile as he spun the barrel, popped it in and pointed it to Kai’s head was terrifying, it was like his life long goal was being reached, and that was the last thing the scared Alpha would see. The big bang of the gun shooting into the Alpha’s head startled some, it was pure “luck” that the bullet was just in time to take out one of the most toxic Mafia leaders in South East Asia.

 

Kai’s business was in shock, their leader had never lost to  **anyone** before, if this how lucky Jaehyun was, then half-breeds everywhere might as-well thank Jaehyun. The once assistant to Kai had his eyes wide open, he was surprised, and even though he was just shot in cold blood, he was more than relieved. He couldn’t imagine him getting any stronger, getting land in Los Angeles and, if Kai was lucky, to finally get to shoot Kang Jaehyun straight in the head. 

 “Ah, where are my manners?” Jaehyun spoke up and slid his gun back into his belt, he took out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the short assistant boy’s face, cleaning the small blood splats from his now dead boss. The short boy quickly piped up and grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist, holding it in place. It was an instinct, and like instincts comes consequences, or maybe no consequences? Jaehyun just smiled, his eyes disappeared in his smile. “I’m sorry, dear, I didn’t mean to startle you and trigger something. I just wanted to make a good first impression,” Jaehyun’s face changed as he looked like he was mocking someone pouting, “looks like I have to make it up to you, correct?” 

 The short Omega boy was in shock, he expected to be slapped as usual when he would defend himself, he wasn’t thinking at all when Jaehyun spoke. “I’ll see you later Luka!-- now, where is my sister-” 

 

2:27 PM

K.J. Building 1, Los Angeles

 

The long narrow hallway would make anyone confused, and it certainly made a little fellow confused. ‘Papa’’ had echoed through the hallway, the little man’s footsteps would make a good eerie feeling in a scene in a horror movie, but it was more like baby giant footsteps. Another pair of footsteps had entered the hallway, a small short girl with her thick bangs covering her eyes. “Anyone out here?” she called out, her boots making a  _ click-clack  _ every time she would take a step forward. “Papa--” Another echo bounced through the hallway walls one more time. The Omega girl soon looked down to see the little boy wandering the halls, she soon picked him up and tried her best to get a good look at him. “Hey bub, where's your paps?” 

 “Papa--” he continued and pointed behind her, “papa tour,” he mumbled out and pouted. She nodded, trying to configure where he could be due to all the new scents since the game this morning, all of Kai's staff would be sent randomly to Jaehyung's buildings or stay in Korea where Kai's old buildings would be rebranded as a K.J. building. “Alright, let's go look for your paps,” she said and started walking down the long hallway, her heels going  _ click-clack _ every step of the way.

 

“And whoever goes into their heat during work will have a private area just for them, it’ll be the second highest to Jaehyun’s floor, no scents too,” Luisia smiled, turning around on her heels and looked at the crowd behind her. “Any questions?” She looked over the crowd to see a few hands raise. “Wouldn’t the people in heat be able to smell-- uh, Jae-- Mr. Kang’s scent since he’s on the floor above them?” 

 “Normally yes, but Jaehyun takes suppressants, plus due to the distance between you two, the person in heat won’t be able to smell a thing-- Oh! You don’t have to be so formal, Jaehyun likes to be called his first name instead of his last name, we aren’t as strict as your last boss.” Luisia smiled. Soon enough, the tour would be hearing a  _ click-clack  _ from the hallway. “Hey, uh, so I got a kid here, he was wondering the halls and I wanted to see if his dad is in the tour with y’all, Luisia,” the omega girl appeared from the dark hallway and looked up to Luisia. “Is this anyone’s kid?”

 

“Oh, my Rori--” Luisia started until a man in the crowd spoke. “Leon baby--” he ran out of the crowd and ran towards Rori and Leon, stopping in front of the two. “Rori-- Rori is it? Thank you so much for finding my boy, I was so worried he got lost upstairs or found his way out--” 

 Rori smiled, “Sir- sir, it's okay. Your little man is alright, he was just searching the hallway for his paps,” she quickly put Leon in his arms, “You're welcome.” The man sighed in relief and hugged Leon tight, “Leon I'm so sorry for leaving you behind,” he looked over to Luisia. “I-I--” he quickly put down Leon and bowed, “I'm so sorry Miss, I-I--” 

 

“Charles it's okay! Oh my-- this isn't your fault.” Luisia smiled, “it’s alright, it was a mistake, we all make them.”

  
  


4:21 PM 

K.J. Building 1; Floor 6, Los Angeles

 

“Luisia-a-aaa” Jaehyun groaned as he slammed himself against his big pile of clothes for a bed. She sighed, “Jae, you have literally gone through almost ALL of your closet. You have to at least pick one piece of clothing for this date.” “It’s an apology dinner, Luisia! I want to be the best mafia leader after my mother,” Jae sighed and sat down properly. Luisia stopped looking and sat beside Jaehyun, “you know you should also feel bad because you also invaded his personal space,” she nudged him and stared. Jaehyun immediately sat up, “Hey! I am sorry I invaded his ‘bubble’, that’s why I’m taking him out to dinner as an apology. I wanna get on good terms with him, plus I do NOT want to be like Kai at ALL!” He sighed, leaning his head against Luisia’s head. “I just wanna seem like a good leader, that’s what an alpha is anyway. . or what an alpha’s supposed to be.”

 “It’s gonna be alright,” she stood up and huffed, “also the casual white shirt and any jacket with some type of jeans or black pants, with like kind of casual shoes would go good,” She smiled and walked to the door, “oh and,” she turned around, "make sure you don't fuck on the first date, Jae."


	2. "It's not a date"

5:00 PM

Outside of K.J. Building, Los Angeles

 

“You look unusual for this, ehem,  _ non-date _ ,” the girl with strange vivid light blue skin spoke as she and Luka waited outside the building. “Kila it's not a date for the one-hundredth time.” 

 She mocked him, “ _ it's not a date _ ,” she laughed, “if it's not a date then why is he taking you out to dinner?” Luka groaned as he had to repeat himself from earlier, “because obviously he's a better boss than Kai and he knew he shouldn't have gotten into my personal space,” he rolled his eyes. 

“You really didn't need to add the first part, are you already falling for him~?” she smiled and leaned closer to annoy him. “Kila, I will not hesitate to throw down.” 

 

“Helllooo!” Luisia walked out of the doors to meet with the two, obviously, a loud entrance is her style. “Well you didn't tell me Jaehyun could be a girl and a hot one at that,” Kila whispered. Luisia giggled, “Jaehyun is talking with some of the new employees that just transferred from Korea, he's giving them a quick tour and then coming straight here.” she smiled at Kila. Luka rolled his eyes AGAIN and leaned into Kila’s ear, “please don't fuck our boss’ assistant.” 

 “I'm sorry? I can't hear you,” she grabbed Luisia's hand, “I don't know what you're saying but have fun on your date, dumbass! If something goes wrong, call me, I'll do anything and hurt anybody!” She flashed a sarcastic smile and waved, leaving him alone in the entrance of the building. 

He sighed, slowly looking around, growing impatient. Luka then heard footsteps, turning around to see Jaehyun walking towards him. Luka looked him up and down basking in his elegant presence, in à completely professional manner of course. Luka felt his mouth slowly drop, picking it back up and straightening himself up. “Hey, you ready for this dinner?” Jae asked. Luka looked at him, avoiding his eyes and replied, “Yeah, I’ve been ready. I’ve been waiting for you, actually.” 

Jae’s eyes widened as he replied apologetically, “Aw man I’m so sorry, I was actually giving the new employees from Korea à tour, it took à little longer than I thought but, I mean, I’m here now, ready for our “date” .” Luka rolled his eyes and walked towards his car. Jae laughed saying, “Aww you’re not even gonna open the door for me? That’s fine, I understand.” Luka looked at him, “Oh uh I’m sorry.” They both entered the car and off they went.

 

6:00 PM

Olive Garden, Los Angeles 

 

Luka parked the car right outside of à nearby Olive Garden, noticing his hands sweating for some reason. While Jae was busy on his phone, he attempted to wipe his hands on his clothes as subtly as possible without him noticing. Jae looked up from his phone, looking at himself from the rearview mirror. “So, Olive Garden. Classy choice.” Luka nodded and replied, “Hey, Olive Gardens really good! Listen, they’re breadsticks are the best. I’m not kidding.” Jae laughed warmly and patted Luka on the back before getting off the car. Luka followed suit, walking into Olive Garden right behind him. While walking, Luka couldn’t help but check out Jae from behind, his eyes slowly scanning his backside before quickly moving back behind Jae’s head. ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ He asked himself, half confused half self-aware. Luka quickly caught up to Jae, walking towards the front desk. “Hello, welcome to Olive Garden! Do you have à reservation?” The lady asked. “Yes, I do. It’s under Luka.” “Yes, right here! Table for two correct?” Luka nodded and followed the lady along with Jae to their table for two. “Right here! I’ll get à waiter to come here shortly and set you both up!” “Of course, thank you,” Jae said. Luka looked at the menu. although he already knew what he wanted. Alfredo Fettuccine. “Damn I was hoping they would already have the breadsticks here ready,” Jae said, giggling. Luka looked up and giggle softly. “Hey, you know what I noticed?” Jae asked. “What?” “That you don’t really laugh around me much. Why is that?” Luka shot him à confused look. “I don't?” He replied in confusion. “No. You don’t.” Luka turnt his head and shrugged. “I guess I just don’t laugh much.” Jae clicked his tongue and replied, “That’s à shame, you’ve got such à cute laugh. Sad that I don’t get to hear it much.” Jae looked directly at Luka, staring him straight into his eyes, or at least trying to since Luka was clearly avoiding his gaze. Luka could feel his cheeks filling with à warm redness. Luka stared down at the menu, quickly trying to change the subject. “So, uh what were you thinking of ordering.” Jae giggled and slapped his hand on his own thigh. “You’re cute when you try to change subjects.” Luka rolled his eyes. “To answer your question, I was gonna order à Caesar Salad, boring I know.” Luka nodded. “Pretty boring, yeah. But it’s ok because the breadsticks are coming and trust me, those are definitely going to be worth looking forward to.” Right as he said that, the waitress came in with the breadsticks. Jae clapped his hands softly saying, “Yes! Finally the famous breadsticks.” Luka didn’t hesitate another second to grab three breadsticks, almost forgetting he was sitting with someone else. He looked up to à shocked Jae who was close to laughing his ass off. “Damn man I’ve gotta try these breadsticks then!” Luka immediately backed off, letting Jae try some. Jae took à bite and looked at Luka, his eyes reading absolute bliss. “These are scrumptious. You weren’t kidding.” Luka smiled softly, his eyes trailing to Jae’s lips, noticing à few crumbs on his mouth area. “Hey, uh, you’ve got some crumbs there.” Jae looked up, confused “Oh, no! You mind helping me out with that?” Jae pointed to his lips, Luka’s heart racing at the thought. “Uh, I don’t mean to be disrespectful or anything, Jae, but there’s à napkin right there…” Luka said as politely as possible. “Come on man just wipe it off for me why don’t you.” 

Luka stared at him, his mind going blank as he grabbed à napkin and wiped off the crumbs from his boss’s lips. He could feel his heart skip à beat, but that was just one of the many feelings Luka chose to ignore. “Alright, it’s all gone.” He said. Jae smiled and looked Luka in the eyes, “Thanks, I really appreciate it, really.” Luka attempted to avoid his gaze for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, but his body seemed to freeze. He nodded and managed to grab à breadstick and shove it in his mouth. As silence seemed to eat the table away, their waiter arrived with waters. “Hello gentlemen, are we ready to order?” He asked. Luka and Jae eyed each other and their menus, signaling each other in à way. “We’ll both have Alfredo Fettuccine, please.” Jae asserted. Luka looked at him, à tingly sensation in his body appearing again that he’s been feeling throughout the night. The waiter began writing down their order. “And more breadsticks as well.” He continued. The waiter smiled and grabbed their menus. “Is that all, sir?” He asked. Jae nodded, flashing a charming smile at the waiter. “Alright, your order will be right out!” Their waiter then swiftly walked away with their menus. The night seemed quite slow, so the two men were expecting their order to come through soon enough. “Thank you for, uh, ordering for me, I really do appreciate it, boss.” Luka thanked. Jae smiled and set his hand in his palm. “It’s no problem really. I knew we were on the same wavelength.” Luka avoided his eyes, focusing anywhere but that area of his. ‘Never noticed how beautiful his lips are. Is that weird? It probably is.’ Perhaps it is but alas, he decided to let his questions leave his mind. Jae set his hands on the table and looked at Luka once again asking, “Tell me something, Luka! It seems like you’ve been avoiding me even if we’re right beside each other, not the nicest thing to do à date, man.” Luka looked straight up at him replying, “This isn’t à date, Jae.” Jae gave him à confused look. “Oh, I was almost completely sure this was. I was even gonna bring flowers.” Luka rolled his eyes saying, “You’re very funny, I’ll give you that” Jae giggled and lightly slapped Luka’s shoulder. “Finally, à complement, sometimes I feel like you’re just completely disinterested in me.” He laughed. Luka looked over at him and sighed. “I’m not, I’m sorry. I’m just not the most open person in the world, I’m sorry.” Jae stopped laughing and held an understanding look on his face. “Hey, it’s fine, I’m just messing with you, I know sometimes I can come across à bit strong, don’t take it personal.” Luka smiled and felt à similar tingling from earlier. “Alright, I have two Alfredo Fettuccine’s for two hungry men right here!” The waiter set their food down on the table. Jae laughed softly replying, “These look good, I’m excited.” The waiter laughed back at him saying, “You should, man these are the best! I’ll leave you two to it.” The two men didn’t waste any time to get to eating, the rest of the night feeling completely comfortable between the two. 

~

“Do you want me to split the check?” The waiter asked. Jae took à moment to think, shaking his head. “Just put the check under my name.” Luka looked over at him and urged, “No, I can’t let you do that, let me pay, please.” Jae pat him on the back reassuring, “No, it’s fine, I want to pay. Let me treat you.” Luka felt like insisting but for once, he felt at ease and just let the man pay. “Surprised you didn’t insist on paying,” Jae said as the waiter dropped the check by him. Luka felt à blush creep unto his cheeks, so he tried to subtly look away, hiding his face. “Alright let’s go!” Jae said. Jae got up, holding his hand out for Luka. Luka looked at him confused, staring at his hand. ‘Damn do his hands look soft.’ Luka couldn’t help but keep staring, that was until Jae coughed. “Come on man, it’s not gonna hurt your pride too much to just grab my hand, is it?” Luka coughed and grabbed his hand à bit more eagerly than he intended. “Alright, now that you brought me to dinner you’re à bit eager now are you?” Jae said in à flirty tone. Luka looked away from him, “Let’s go so I can drive you home, boss.” Jae grabbed his hand to walk out of the restaurant, for once, Luka not protesting. ‘This is all just friendly and professional interactions. What if he just has trouble walking out of doors? It’s fine really.’ Luka thought to himself. They walked outside of Olive Garden, into the car and Luka drove off to the direction of the K.J. Building. 

Arriving at the building, Luka parked right outside, expecting him to just walk right out and into his house. Jae, however, had other plans. “Hey, you’re not gonna walk me in?” Luka turned to look at him, à look of shock on his face. “I don’t mean to sound rude or anything but you can just walk out, right? I don’t think you need my help or anything.” Jae sighed and patted Luka on his thigh. “After our date, I would’ve expected you to at least walk me to my door but, I guess not.” He giggled, opening to the car door. Luka rolled his eyes and walked out before him, going over to Jae’s side. Jae stopped in his tracks as Luka opened his car door for him in what seemed like the most aggressive way possible. “Ahh ok I see you like me more than you’re letting on.” Luka scoffed and walked towards what seemed to be Jae’s door. Jae caught up to him, leading him to his door. “Eager now, are we?” Luka looked away. Jae laughed warmly, grabbing his keys before reaching his door. As he was opening his door, Luka felt himself checking his boss out, less obvious than he did earlier. After Jae was done fiddling with his door, he turned to catch him in the act. “I can’t believe I caught you doing that,” Jae said. Luka looked away swiftly, obviously embarrassed. “I wasn’t doing anything, I swear.” Jae shook his head and pointed towards him, “You were, I clearly caught you.” Luka stepped back ready to bid his goodbyes when Jae said, “It’s ok, I forgive you.” Luka rolled his eyes and shook his head. “In fact, I forgive you so much to the extent that I’ll let you come inside my house!” Jae continued. Luka replied, “Oh, no it’s ok, I believe you. I better get going anyways, I have à lot of things to do.” Jae shook his head, “Always busy, you. You’re à hard worker, I like it though.” He said. Luka bowed towards him saying, “Have à good night, boss.” Jae waved him goodbye, closed his door, and that’s when Luka’s mind went wild. It didn’t stop going wild until he reached his car. ‘Jesus, why does he always take things the wrong way. I wasn’t doing anything, I told him. He’s so weird.’ Luka thought to himself. ‘What if he thinks I like him or something? I don’t. Well, not like that. Or do I? No, I can’t.’ He started his car up, thoughts of his flirt of à boss eating him away.

~

After arriving at his own house, Luka began settling down, very tired from his consuming day. He checked his phone. Two texts from Jae. 

‘I had à good night.’

‘Thank you :)’

Luka smiled to himself. Although he may have à hard time expressing his emotions, he did actually quite like Jae. Maybe not in the way he thought Jae thought he did, but he didn’t mind him at all. ‘That’s nice of him.’ Luka thought. After taking off his suit and plopped down in his bed, truthfully too lazy to take à shower or do anything productive but just sleep.

 

Hello, this is a short break from reading my lovely co-writer's date scene and soon to be a sex scene, unless you don't want to read that! This is why I'm here! If you don't like the sound of anal, and like, everything else, please skip this portion of the chapter! You won't lose any information, don't worry! You just have to know Luka had a dream about Jae and him being a lot touchy-feely. Okay! Thank you, on with the chapter! 

 

Luka began to get comfortable in his bed and felt himself drifting off into à deep sleep. After about à couple minutes of sleeping, the man felt his body being shaken, his eyes opening slightly. He opened them completely, noticing his surroundings have changed. He was chained to à bed that wasn’t his own, inside à room that also wasn’t his. The room had walls of silk, the bed also having blankets of silk. He was unsure if he was dreaming or not, his state of mind too stuck in à state of panic for him to know for sure. Luka looked around, his eyes meeting ànother men. It was none other than Jae. ‘Where the hell am I?’ Luka thought to himself. He was in nothing but his boxers, which made him feel significantly exposed and vulnerable, especially in front of his alpha boss. “You have no idea how intoxicating you smell,” Jae uttered. His tone seemed more aggressive than usual, less flirtatious more dominant. He seemed sure of what he wanted, and Luka was scared that he wanted something that Luka didn’t want to provide. Luka sniffed, finally noticing the overpowering musk Jae held that he didn’t usually smell like. Luka felt himself subconsciously melt into the bed. Although his mind was telling him no, his body was screaming yes. He looked into Jae’s eyes, the hazel appearing more green in the moment. Luka kept sniffing, feeling himself becoming much more scent drunk on this alpha scent in the room. Jae laid himself on top of Luka, his hands moving down to his manhood. “God, you smell so good. How could I have held myself back for as long as I have?” Jae asked. Luka began shaking, his body filling with an unfamiliar feeling of fear and arousal. He was becoming so hard that his penis began hurting and aching with this feeling of heat surrounding it. “Jae..~” Luka whined. Jae looked him in the eyes, à sadistic smile creeping up unto his face.

“Is the heat becoming too much for you?” He asked. “It’s  too much Jae, I can’t take it anymore.” Luka couldn’t believe what he was saying. Normally, he would never display himself as this submissive, especially towards Jae, but his body was just begging to be touched. He felt himself subconsciously rutting against Jae’s thick thighs, soft moans escaping his mouth. Jae buried  his nose into the omega’s neck, feeling himself become drunk on his slightly less aggressive, sweeter scent. He began sniffing, his entire face practically stuck onto Luka’s neck. Luka shook his head, as his hands were pinned down by the alpha. “Jae?” Luka asked quietly. “God, you smell fucking amazing. I need to have you right fucking now.” Luka felt his dick becoming increasingly harder, his entire body sweating at this point. Jae’s buff frame was towering over his slightly smaller, less intimidating one, practically pressed against him. Luka has never been in this position before, he had no idea how to feel, all he knew was that his pheromones were all over the place, just as Jae’s were, except he appeared to be more confident in his decisions. Jae began licking up and down the omega’s neck, his hands inching closer to his erect penis. 

He slipped his hands inside Luka’s boxers, slowly rubbing his hand over the head of his dick. Luka felt himself melt even more under his hot touch, multiple moans and whines coming from his mouth. He felt strong hands wrap around his waist, as Jae’s other hand began to wrap around his cock. “I’ll show you how good it feels to be with me, what you’ve been missing. What you’ve been needing.” Jae said aggressively. As Jae began pumping Luka’s cock, he couldn’t help but take in how sinful and gorgeous Luka was looking to him. He had always thought of the man as attractive, but in that moment, he looked ravishing. Luka’s skin was flushed from his ears, to his legs, his entire body filled with heat. His cheeks were the reddest they’ve ever been, as the pleasure of his cock being pumped was too much for him to handle. He shook his head, moaning uncontrollably as Jae pumped him faster, mercilessly, his lower body feeling everything from pain to pleasure. As Jae was doing this, he was rutting himself onto him, his penis insanely erect and huge. The scent of need was strong in both of them, and it was becoming too much to ignore. Jae suddenly took his hands off Luka, taking off his own boxers instead. Luka whined, taking off his swiftly. After both of their undergarments were off, Jae set his lips on Luka’s neck, Luka’s grip tightening on the sheets. Jae’s tongue followed the outline of Luka’s collarbone, his hot breath sending tingles down his spine. At this point, both of their cocks were twitching uncontrollably, eager for some action. Luka then felt his thighs being spread apart aggressively, Jae wasting no time. He tried to close his legs, but to no avail. “Now, now, let’s not pretend like we both don’t want this.” Luka shook his head. “Come on. don’t shy away from me  now.” Luka looked down at Jae’s dick, noticing the purple head. He knew that he wasn’t going to get out of this situation. “God the things I wanna do to do, can you see how excited I am?” Jae chuckled. Luka mewled, “Don't say dirty things like that.” Jae flicked Luka’s dick as à response. Luka moaned whinily, his back arching in the process. Jae grabbed his hips, setting them onto his sides, dragging both of their bodies closer to each other. “ _ Mmn-n _ .” Luka gasped, his body aching closer to the alpha. Jae grinded both of their dicks together, rubbing circles around the omega’s hole. Slick began to leak out of him, moans following suit. “ _ Mmn, more please.~”  _ Luka whined. Jae then stuck his finger inside him, moving it in and out of him slowly. “N-no, not this.” Jae chuckled sadistically, asking, “Then what do you want, precious?” Luka could already feel himself getting hornier and hornier as time went on. “Please just, put it in me.” Jae laughed warmly, asking, “What do you want me to put in, now?” Luka shook his head, not wanting to say all the lewd things he wants done to him, “Please, just fuck me.” He said confidently. His tone was much more stronger now, which slightly shocked the alpha. “Whatever you say, gorgeous.” He replied. Jae gripped at the bottoms waist, his dick pushing inside him. Both moaned lowly, heads thrown back by the both of them. Luka’s moans began sounding more high pitched, his legs turning sore. Luka’s heat was sucking the alpha’s cock in more and more, something the alpha felt like he almost couldn’t handle. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He groaned. Jae soothingly rubbed his hands on the sides of the omega’s waist, not moving until he felt the bottom feel more comfortable. However, Luka needed him to move, but didn’t want to verbalize how he was feeling simply for the sake of keeping his dignity, which he knew he already lost since he got there. He arched his back, his hands grabbing at Jae’s, his grip becoming tighter. “What do you want, love? Tell me, come on.” Luka whined, already embarrassed at his current position. “Please don’t make me-“ “I’m telling you to fucking say it, come on.” Jae interrupted. “Just move already, please!” The omega practically yelled. The alpha didn’t need any more encouragement as he began moving himself in and out of the omega fast and hard. All that could be heard between the two was their moans, and the lewd sounds of slick and skin colliding. Luka moaned faster and higher, all the heat between the two making him feel as if he was going to faint. He just wanted to cum already, even if they just started.

Luka began to unknowingly straddle Jae’s hips, his breaths becoming shorter, and much more desperate. “Where’d all that energy come from, Luka?” Jae smirked leaning down to Luka’s neck, leaving multiple hickeys on him as he pounded faster and harder. “Nngh, it’s t-too much Jae.” Jae just laughed at him, gripping at this thighs aggressively. giving no mercy to the poor omega. Jae threw his head back, feeling the heat in between his legs. Luka’s moans were suddenly becoming much more hitched, shorter than before and definitely more high pitched. “You have no idea how crazy those cute ass sounds coming from your mouth are driving me.” Jae said in his low tone, leaning his face down towards Luka’s mouth, kissing him roughly. Luka moaned into his mouth, his hands holding Jae’s face. 

“Alright, baby, I’m close.” Luka threw his head back, feeling his lower part of his body heating up more and more as Jae thrusted into him more and more. Looking up at Jae, Luka felt à heightened the feeling of uncontrollable lust, Jae’s gorgeous face driving him closer to the edge. “Fuck, Jae, I’m gonna-“ Luka moaned loudly, “I know, me too.” Jae began rubbing the tip of Luka’s swollen cock, pumping it slowly as it began cumming ropes all over his hand. Jae then felt his semen spill inside of the omega, groaning as all the lust and pleasure metaphorically spilling out inside him at the same time. As Jae was riding out his intense orgasm he looked down at Luka saying, “I love yo-“

He opened his eyes, and sat straight up in fear and disbelief. 

‘What the fuck was that.’ Luka thought to himself as he snapped out of his dream state, stuck in his room. He looked outside the window, realizing it was morning already. He moved his blanket away from his body, looking down at his penis. It was covered in semen. He had cum in his sleep. ‘Oh my fucking god this is so bad.’ He thought to himself. He shot up immediately, racing towards his bathroom and removed his boxers. He had to take à shower, he wouldn’t allow himself to stay in his horny mess for any longer. ‘I can’t believe I dreamt that. What the hell is wrong with me.’ He thought. He turned on the shower, putting the temperature much less warmer than he usually would. He looked at himself in the mirror in shame, and stepped in the shower, eager to clean off any evidence that he had à wet dream. 

Stepping into the shower, Luka couldn’t help but keep staring at his cock, subconsciously debating whether or not to masturbate. He then had an epiphany. An epiphany he could’ve done without, but one he would’ve figured out at some point nonetheless. “I’m fucking gay.” He said aloud. He grabbed his body wash, scrubbing his whole body while repeating in his head, ‘I’m gay.’ He knew that although this was something he figured out for himself, this could never be something he openly said to anyone, not even his close friends. ‘No one can know. No one’ He finished up in the shower, shutting it off, and jumping out. He then grabbed à towel, failing to truly focus on anything else than what he just realized about himself. ‘How did I not figure this out sooner, oh no. What if everyone else has figured it out before me?’ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices coming from his kitchen. He froze, thinking of all the potential people that could be in his house this early in the morning. He then opened the door to his bathroom yelling, “Kila?” Pause. “He’s awake already?” He heard. “I can hear you all the way from here.” He yelled. He closed his door, not getting any response and decided to change into his robe. He grabbed his robe from the back of the bathroom door, confused as to why he had guests at this time, one hundred percent sure that it was Kila, unsure if there was another person with her. Luka opened the door again, his robe on, and questions on his mind. Walking towards the kitchen he heard, “Do you think he got laid?” It was Kila. He recognized the feminine voice from anywhere. “What are you doing here? How’d you ever get in?” Kila picked up à spare key from the side of the kitchen's center table. “Spare key under the cactus, remember?” She playfully said. “I have something crazy to tell you.” Luka said anxiously. “No hello for me?” Luisia interrupted. Luka turned to look over at her, shocked and confused. “Wait, what are you doing here?” He asked. “Uh.. Kila invited me, of course.” Luisia chirped in, “Nice house by the way.” 

He turned his head, seeing Kila make à playful smile, grabbing his hand. “Spill, what happened last night?” You got laid or what?” He shook his head, à blush creeping up onto his cheeks. “Um, it’s too much for me to say, really. A lot of shit has happened in little time I don’t even know where to start.” Luisia sat down on the barstool nearest to him. Kila looked at him concerned but also curious saying, “Hey, we’re here for you, now spill!” Luka looked over at her and debated in his head whether he should or shouldn’t “spill”. “I’ll tell you in detail later but all you have to know is that…” His tone began getting quieter. “What?” Kila said frankly. “I think…” “What do you think?” Luisia interrupted again. “Hey, he’s sayin something wait! Continue.” Luka looked down, his feet slightly shaking. “I think I’m hungry. What do you want for breakfast?” He scooted past her, heading straight to his pantry. “Hey, you were saying, continue!” Kila said in à frustrated tone. “I said, what do you want for breakfast?” And she backed down. 

**“Just give me à banana.”**

 

Luisia was getting her bag hung on her shoulder, she took Kila's hand and dragged her over by the door for a little privacy. “Hey, tell me if Luka is okay, I can get the day off for him tomorrow.” Kila held her hands and swung them as they talked, “I think I know what's going on, but thank you Lui Lui, see you tomorrow, alright?” Luisia’s cheeks flushed at the nickname and smiled, kissing her cheek and leaving behind the door. Kila closed the door and knocked on Luka's bedroom door, even though the obvious signs taped on his door was, ‘don't come in’, ‘only kila can come in’. “Yo, yo, let me in.” Kila said through the door, basically pushed up against it. “It’s open.”

  It was like a black abyss as she walked in, the windows were covered, no lamps in sight were glowing, and the most important thing, his light wasn't on. The only thing glowing in sight was his laptop that wasn't even turned up to full brightness! “Luka you look like the goth kid in the back of the class in junior year,” she sighed and sat down on his bed with him, “what's up?” Luka groaned and sat up, dreading for this conversation to even start. For so many years he was fine not knowing if he liked girls or boys or both, and he did not want to be one of those people who flaunted their sexuality. He sighed and stared down at his bed, trying to collect his thoughts. “I thin- no I know,” it was so hard for the words to come out, it's not that Kila wouldn't accept him. She would, he knew. _ ‘God, it was so painful to see Luisia and Kila freely kiss each other _ ’ “I'm gay,” Kila clicked her tongue, “Well babe, that's not new.” She giggled, “you never liked girls in a sexual or romantic way, now with guys, they were all OVER you.” Luka’s cheeks flushed, he smiled. “Look that's not why I'm telling you, idiot! I'm telling you this because when I came back from the dinner with Jae, I immediately fell asleep just to have a dream about him fucking me,” he sighed as the flash of confidence went away. Kila just stayed silent, waiting for him to say something else. “Oh my GOD, I like our boss!” He groaned and stuffed his face in Kila's legs. “Well sis what are you gonna do.” “What am I going to do? Stay in my hobbit hole called a library and try to avoid him however I can!” 

 “That's literally the dumbest plan EVER,” she rolled her eyes, “anyways from this new information you need to tell your mom or something, cause she's like, your mom and stuff so.” She flicked his head to get him off, he did and she stood up. “You like Jae, don't be a bitch and pussy out. Metaphorically, get your mans.” 


	3. Momma... why do you always keep your hair white?

A Month Later

Tuesday, 6:00 PM

K.J. Building, Los Angeles

 

Luka and Kila were bickering again as usual, since they couldn't see each other during work hours Kila had made a bullshit excuse to go see him in his hobbit hole, aka, the library. “Drop the book again,” he cuffed his hands and gestured at her, “Do it.” Kila did, in fact, drop his favorite book on his desk again. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, “you know what--” Luka started as he took a deep breath. “Blueberry lookin’ headass, how about you go back to your hazardous unit--” Kila's eyes widened. “That's all the way ACROSS the building.” Kila nodded, “open the door than midget, oh wait, your short ass legs can't reach it.” “You REALLY wanna go right now, huh?” She cockily smiled and sarcastically replied, “meet me at the playground, four pm then bitch.”

  They were interrupted by Luka's phone going off, he signed and sat in his chair as he hit speaker, Jaehyun’s lo-fi, deep, and calm voice filled the room “Hi guys, since there's so many of you I can't physically talk to every single one of you so everyone in an office will get this notice before everyone else-- I will be rearranging some of the units to different locations, plus move some who hasn't improved in their unit. With the um-- recent death in the mafia business and our company getting Kai's benefits, we also have the military to ship too now, so with that meaning smaller units of the machinery and weaponry shipping off our items for the soldiers--” Jaehyun goes quiet, “--Lui, Luis what else?” Luisia whispers in, “remember the modeling agencies and k-industry companies we also got,” “Oh right! Silly me, with the new benefits we also gained the modeling agencies and k-pop companies Kai worked with. If you worked with either please come up to the sixth floor for the new rules.. And with that, that is all! Our business is growing and I am so, so happy! Thank you all, goodbye!” The speaker cut off, though Luka didn't notice as he was too fixated on Jaehyun's voice. “Homo, the speaker is off,” Kila chuckled and flicked his head, “you need to go up and see him, plus talk about your modeling agency and the apparent new rules.” Luka blinked multiple times to get out of his fazed zone, he sighed and got up. “I don't wanna model anymore. I hate it, I never wanted to do it but Kai always said to do it,” he sighed once more, this time it was an exhausted one. 

  “Hey, it's Jae now, he isn't gonna force you to continue if you don't want to.” Luka nodded and walked out of his office, he pulled out his key and scanned it over the door pad. It beeped, a pop up message reading, “remember to keep your key on you!” he chuckled and walked out, he waved at the people in the front office and desk as he usually does, he made good friends here that he never knew existed in Kai's company since he was always dragged around by Kai. “Luka!” He heard someone call out to him, he turned around to see a little kid and her mother behind her, obviously embarrassed at her kid. “Ah! I'm sorry, Aliya here just loves your artwork--” Oh did the narrator forget to mention? Luka used to publish his art before seriously getting closed off from everything he loved. He smiled, “it's okay, I don't mind it. I'm glad someone likes it,” he bent down to get on the little girl's level, “how about you stay until 7:30 PM and I can give you a special art piece, alright? I have a  **serious** meeting to get to,” he emphasized the serious in a playful way to get her to smile, she turned around and looked up at her mom. “Can we!?” she excitedly jumped up and down, tugging on her mom's sleeve. Her mom smiled, thinking for a minute. “Hm... I guess we can,” she smiled, “I have to wait for my wife anyway and we stopped here to see how she was doing.” Luka stood up and smiled, “wonderful, thank you Mrs. .” “Naomi.” “Mrs. Naomi and Miss Aliya.” He smiled again and waved at the two as he ran to the elevator, he pressed the sixth floor and took a deep breath in. Oh boy.

 

He walked out the elevator as he saw a short line of people he'd seen before, either working as a model or a trainee in the k-industry to perform on stage in front of people who would love them. Soon, one by one, the line got shorter and Luka was in front now. He walked in, closed the door behind him and looked around. He didn't know where the fuck he was. “Luka!” He heard a familiar deep voice as he focused on before. Jaehyun smiled as he waved from his desk, “Luka come!” “You're acting as if I was a dog,” he rolled his eyes and walked closer to Jae as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk too, obviously be sat down in. “If you were a dog, you'd be a cute one,” He giggled, his eyes had just lit up the whole fucking world and his giggle had just watered your crops. Luka swallowed down his smile. “Oh yeah, the modeling agency, so uh, when I got the files and got to yours, there was reports of uh... sensitive information.” “Sexual harassment, yeah. I was actually gonna bring up something, can I.. uh... leave, the modeling company I mean?” Luka questioned as his voice got softer and he huddled into the chair, hoping he would say yes. “Ah, of course, Luka! This is your career after all, but I would like to jump in that, it wasn't the modeling companies fault, right? You shouldn't give up one of your careers because of Kai, I know how hard it can be an exhausting and draining but trust me, Luka, don't drop a good hobby because someone made it a living hell,” he smiled at him, it was comforting and he missed it. Missed his smile, even if they did see each other every day. Luka perked up, “you know actually, let's give modeling a second chance,” he smiled but it soon went away with a question, “I also have something else to add, before modeling for Kai, I used to paint and write, will I still be able to continue that or..” Jae couldn't believe it, he paints and writes too? How better can this man get? Jaehyun had a squeal before gaining his composure, “uh, of course.” He giggled and looked over his desk, he reached over as his loose shirt (for the gays) dropped down as his bare chest was visible for a millisecond. Luka noticed and his face in his knees, he groaned because of his warm cheeks and the soft hue placing itself all over his face. Jae hadn't noticed it as he placed the papers on his desk and reached over to grab a pen from his cup. He quickly slid it over to Luka, “this is the consent form and the new rules for the modeling agencies. Since you said you were gonna stay, your gonna have to sign it, alright?” Luka dropped his knees to the ground and nodded as he sat closer, picking up the pen and began to write. Jaehyun was in awe, it was the smallest things Luka would do. How he hid his face in his knees as if it was a religious thing or innocently looked up at him without even knowing, obviously looking like a puppy. Minutes had gone by, he had finished reading and writing as he sat the pen down. “All done,” he sat back in his chair. Jae smiled and slid it over to him, looked over it and put it on his big pile of papers from the previous people. Luka couldn't help but stare, he didn't even know it was staring until Jaehyun giggled, “Luka other people are waiting, you can stare at me later.” Luka literally did a keyboard smash with his mouth and walked out as quick as he could. As soon as he got down to his office, he started painting for the little girl he promised he would give it to. It was 7:25 PM and he finished just in time, plus it was already dry so he just wrote his signature on it and smiled. It was time for him to give it to her and clock out. He walked out again, just to see more employees walking in for the night shift and others done with the day. Luisia and Kila were in the front talking, momentarily holding hands and kissing each other quickly. He looked around and saw Naomi and Aliya sitting on the couch in the front area, new bags on the spots beside them. He walked over and waved, Aliya immediately jumped up and smiled. “Mommy look!” Naomi smiled and stood up with her daughter. Luka squatted down again and gave her the canvas, it was one of the original paintings he had wanted to publish but couldn't have the heart to, plus Kai would always refuse to let him do so. Her eyes lit up as she smiled, “thank you so much, Mr. Luka!” She hugged him and showed her mom instantly, she smiled at her daughter as Luka stood up. “Thank you, really, thank you,” she handed him a card with her name on it and a business phone number, “if you ever need anything give this number a call and I'll be glad to help.” Luka looked at it and smiled, putting it in his pocket, “no problem, Naomi. I'm really glad Aliya likes my art,” he looked down at Aliya, “hey, be on the look for more of my painting in the future alright? And maybe you'll start painting and have it right beside mine.” 

Aliya looked up at him and smiled graciously. “Thank you!” The girl was at a loss for words as she admired his painting. Luka smiled and patted her head, walking away, waving at her and Naomi. Naomi waved back, smiling at him. Luka turned, walking towards Kila and Luisa, being especially affectionate with each other. Kila turned to look at him and said, “So, you ready to go?” Luka sighed exaggeratedly saying, “Of course. I’m kinda tired out and could really do some Chinese food right now.” Kila giggled and playfully patted his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my love.” Kila said to Luisa. Luisa smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly saying, “I love you.” “I love you more.” “No, I do.” “Stop I do.” “Impossible I-“ “Ok how about this, you both love each other equally.” Luka interrupted. Kila looked at him and rolled her eyes, “You had to go and ruin a cute moment, huh?” She replied snarkily. 

        “I’m sorry but I just couldn’t watch this go on any longer.” Kila and Luisa giggles as Kila walked away slowly, waving goodbye at Luisa. As both of them started walking outwards together, Luka felt fast-paced steps chasing them from behind. “Hey, Luka! Wait!” It was Jae. Luka and Kila turned around, very much surprised to see a panting Jae. “Hey, Jae, what’s wrong?” Kila asked concerned. Jae put his hands on his head, minorly panting. “I’m sorry, I was just afraid I was gonna miss you.” He said in between heavy breaths. Luka’s eyes widened. “M-miss me?” “Yeah, I have to tell you that tomorrow you have to come to see me about the money so I can uh give you updates.” Luka sighed and nodded. “Alright, I'll make sure to see you tomorrow so we can discuss it.” Jae smiled and bowed his head. “Alright, mister, see you tomorrow then! Bye Kila!” Kila waved, looking over at Luka. Luka was blushing as his eyes were lingering on the handsome man. 

             “Luka.” “Yeah?” “Your gay is showing.” He turned to look at her. “ What are you talking about?” Kila laughed, turning around towards the exit as Luka trailed behind her. “I was kidding, calm down.” Luka sighed, his cheeks growing much redder than before. “Anyways.” “About that Chinese food..” Kila interrupted. “You wanna just order in your place? I’m feeling kinda tired right now and I know you are too considering all that work today.” Luka snickered, “Yeah ordering in sounds ideal.” They both walked outside, towards Luka’s car. Luka and Kila arrived at the car, opening their respective doors and entered it. “God you don’t know how good it feels to just sit down for like two seconds,” Kila said. “My legs are sore as hell you have no idea.” Luka laughed, putting on his seat belt. “Trust me, I one hundred percent get it. 

              Luka started the car, driving towards his place. Kila took out her phone, an obvious smile creeping on her face. “Is it Luisa?” Luka asked. “Am I that obvious?” She replied in her signature snarky tone. Luka smiled. He thought to himself, ‘One day, Luka, one day.’ “Hey, we should make a fort,” Kila said. Luka titled his head. “Like...a pillow fort? With pillows?” Kila laughed, her head thrown back. “Duh, what else are forts made of?” Luka smiled and shook his head. “You’re right.” Luka pulled into his apartment, parking his car. Kila grabbed her bag and phone, walking out of the car with Luka. As Luka was walking towards his front door, his eyes landed on a package at the front steps. Kila looked up from her phone, her eyes landing on the package as well. “Ooh what’d you order?” She asked. Luka titled his head saying, “I didn’t order anything.” She stopped in her tracks, confused and a bit scared. “Oh.” Is all she said in reply. Luka walked closer and bent down, grabbing the package. Kila said, “Are you sure you want to open it? What if it’s à bomb or something, you never know.” He shook his head, “No, I have to see what’s in this.” He grabbed the package, looking around for some sort of address to pinpoint who it could be from. Nothing. 

              “Let’s go inside and see, shall we?” Luka said mysteriously. Kila shrugged and walked towards the steps hesitantly. “Whatever you say.” They both walked inside, Luka still investigating the package. “It’s probably nothing.” He said to Kila. As they walked inside, they both took off their shoes and walked towards Luka’s living room. “Alright let’s open this bad boy,” Kila said hesitantly. Luka sat down on his couch, Kila following suit. They both took a brief moment of silence before looking at each other. They both shrugged. Luka grabbed the package, opening it. As he opened it, he noticed that there was paper mache covering the actual item itself. Kila helped him take out all the paper mache, her hands feeling something fluffy and round. “Hold up.” She picked up the fluffy item that she felt, revealing a slightly off-putting head of à teddy bear.

            “Oh my god.” She said aloud. The teddy head has heart eyes and a broken ear. It appeared moldy and dark, presumably from dirt or dust building up on it. Luka scowled, reaching in to grab its body. “Fuck. Who sent this?” He asked angrily. His head began to hurt, ‘What the fuck is this?’ Kila reached in again, grabbing a piece of paper in the shape of à heart. “With Love, Tyler.” It read. “Tyler.” They said in unison. Luka looked over at Kila confused. “Why the hell would a Tyler send me this?” She shrugged, looking over that the package with disgust. 

           It was unexpected, not to mention scary for Luka, as he didn’t know what to expect when he opened the package. A surprise this was indeed. Thoughts washed over him as he thought, ‘Is this à joke? What if this was supposed to be funny? No way it could be à joke?” The thought kept coming as he continued thinking up the most terrible ways to rationalize these actions. 

 

The Next Day

Wednesday, 8:00 AM

Luka's Apartment, Los Angeles

 

The next day, light shined in from the gap in Luka's curtain. It was eight AM and Luka was not at all ready to start the day, especially after the package he got last night, it kept coming back to him. Tyler, who's Tyler, how does he know my address and why did he send me a decapitated, and not to mention moldy teddy bear. He sighed, scratching his head as he looked over to Kila, which she had been sound asleep beside them. They did what Kila wanted and built a pillow fort, and Luka admits, it was fun, freeing even to finally have a night with his best friend and not talking about more work shit. Plus, they fell asleep at 12 AM unlike the mentality they are. Luka yawned, flicking Kila's shoulder as a sign for her to wake up. Kila groaned, mumbling inaudible words as she rolled over to her side and stared at Luka, one of her eyes closed as the other one began to open. “What.. what time is it?” she spoke, rubbing her eyes as they both rolled out the pillow fort. Luka looked around his living room to find the clock in his kitchen, he read out, “it's eight AM..” he yawned, then in unison as once before, “IT'S EIGHT AM,” Luka ran into his room, looking everywhere, he put on random pieces of clothing he could find and scrambled into his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, staring at himself in the mirror as he groaned. His first rushed day for work, the thought was cut when he splashed water all over his face and went for a messy hair bun today. Kila in the other room was trying her best to find some clothes for her to wear, as Luka and Kila normally shared clothes. She ran back into the living room and rummaged through her bag to find her hairbrush, combing through her hair. “Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, Olis is gonna beat my ass,” Olis was her boss of the unit, he was the one controlling everything but not doing anything unless Jae was around. “Come ON Kila we have to GO,” Luka ran out of his room as he grabbed his bag, swinging open the door as he searched for his keys. Kila did as she was told, grabbing her bag as well as she ran out of the apartment, running down the hall and to the elevator as she pressed the  _ down _ button every 0.1 seconds. Luka locked his apartment door as he ran after Kila, waiting for the elevator to come up to their level. It dinged and it slid up, overwhelming pheromones came pouring out the elevator as a tall young man was riding in the elevator as well. Unlike most of the people living in the apartment, who housed mafia employees or families with someone in the mafia, he didn't have any sort of bag to hold his I.D. showing he lived there or he worked in a business. It was suspicious, but they couldn't stop for one man looking a little suspicious they were on a time crunch, meaning go, go, go, go! Luka and Kila ran into the elevator as soon as he walked out, Luka hit the underground parking as fast as he could, as the doors closed, the young man turned around to face them, his cloak hiding his face. “What the fuck was that?” Kila whispered as soon as the doors closed, she didn't have a good feeling as her stress pheromones were rocketing out the roof, so were Luka's, but for another reason. “I don't know, but he was fucking creepy. Did you see him look back as the doors closed?” Luka shivered as his arms were covered in goosebumps now, Kila sighed as the elevator dinged again and the doors opened. They ran out to Luka's car. 

  “Fuck, alright man, I'll see you at 7:30, bye!” Kila said as soon as they walked through the doors before verifying themselves with their I.D’s, Luka nodded and waved. He immediately checked in to his office, verifying himself as usual as he walked in, putting down his bag as he fixed himself in the tiny mirror in his office. He sighed, brushing out his hair as he diligently put on a light coat of mascara, sighing of relief. The grace period was over as his phone went off, someone was calling him. He turned around and put it on speaker. “Luka Torres.”

“Hey Lu, Jae needs you up here now,” Luisia's voice echoed through his ears as he nodded to himself, gathering up his folders. “Alright Luisia, thank you,” he hung up and walked out, walking back to the elevator as he waited for it to come down. It was faster than the morning they just had as the elevator dinged and he got in. “Sixth floor, please!” He said in a cheerful chirp as he usually does, the gentleman smiled and pressed the button going up to the sixth floor. “Going up to see Luisia or Jae?” he asked, obviously trying to start a small talk. “Ah, Jae. Which floor are you going up to, sir?” He looked up at the taller gentleman, smiling. “The fifth floor, my mate needs me,” he looked down at Luka. “Oh! I'm Niel, I've been in his business since he started, you just transferred a month ago from Kai's right?” 

“Ah, yeah, but it's not awkward around us, he's like, I dunno, a higher up than me but he's sweet, unlike Kai,” Luka tensed up. Niel set off some calming pheromones, regretting bringing up Kai. “Ah well, I'm sorry. But hey, Jae is soo much better, I met him from Luisia,” he smiled to himself, “he was really passionate about starting up a peaceful mafia unlike everyone else's.” Luka listened in, he could listen to people talk about Jae any day as he didn't know much of Jae himself. The elevator dinged, it was Niel's stop. “Ah, I have to go now. Nice to meet you…?” 

“Luka.”

“Nice to meet you Luka, bye now! I hope we see each other again soon,” he waved and smiled. Luka smiled and waved back, “I hope your mate is doing well, bye now!” The doors closed as a minute later the elevator dinged, final stop to the sixth floor. He walked out the elevator, it was empty, thank god. Luka knocked on Jae's door. “Come in!” Jae's cheerful yet deep, mature voice chirped up. Luka took a deep breath and walked in, smiling as he held onto the folders tighter. Jae had been wearing an oversized blouse, the perfect shirt to make Luka go even more crazy about him. It was like Jae was just screaming boyfriend excellence. 

 “Luka! Hi, hi!” He smiled, looking up at him. He could sense he was nervous, yet he didn't know why. He scooted back from his chair, standing up as he walked around his desk and looked down at Luka, he was in front of him. Luka had a difficult time looking up as Jae was a giant, aka 6'3. His build was muscular but slim, he didn't wear a lot of clothes that showed off his features unless it was on a special occasion. Or at least that's what Luka noticed, his cheeks have also gotten fuller as the month went by. “Luka, what's wrong?” 

Luka stuttered, “Wh-what do you mean?” He gulped, taking a step back. “Hey look, I'm not just your boss alright? I'm your friend, plus I just wanna make you feel comfortable.” Luka looked down, his eyes trailing his shoes, then his mismatched socks. “I just, I got this really creepy package at my door yesterday and I--” he couldn't finish his sentence as Jae’s arms pulled him into his embrace. Luka at first was in shock, then two seconds later he felt like he was at home with his mom and Kila back when he was in middle school. He was calm, comforted. It wasn't what you expected, you would expect a 6'3 man hugging a small 5'4 dude would be overpowering and you couldn't breathe, but it was like, what the fuck, this is what I've been needing all this time. “Continue please,” Jae said as he rubbed circles on Luka's back and put a hand on his head, holding him. This is the gayest shit ever. “I, I guess I'm just scared. What if he's like a maniac psycho killer and he's coming for me? It's stupid, but,” he sighed and unknowingly wrapped his arms around Jae's waist, resting in his arms. “Hey, how about this,” he picked up Luka's head and held his chin to make Luka look at only him, specifically him and fuck was Jae gorgeous up close. No one would notice the small beauty mark he has on his ear or the smile wrinkle that faintly laid by his mouth when he smiled. And fuck, was his eyes the most enchanting thing about him, it was like a soft brown, but not too soft as it had a dark hue in it, did he mention how he loves Jae's piercings, I guess he wanted to look tough on the outside to scare off others, but apparently it didn't scare off the right ones. “I'm gonna be gone for a day,” Luka sighs, “yeah I know, but I promise you when I get back, I'll come straight to your office, get you off early and we'll go out to wherever you want, and if you still don't feel safe alone, I'll come home with you and be your personal bodyguard.” Jae warmly smiled at him, his cheeks turning into a light red hue as his eyes were like crescent moons. Luka was fucked. All he wanted to do was kiss Jae on those fucking perfect lips of his, right now, it would have been perfect! “A.. ah,” he thought for a second, “sure,” Luka smiled.

  Fuck, was his smile perfect. It was like the sun created a human being, named him Luka and made him a tiny, 5'4, aggressive human being. Well, what's up with the aggressive part? Luka had never been this comfortable before, nor has Jae. Jae wouldn't in a million years think about hugging him like this, but he couldn't stop himself from hugging the scared boy in front of him. And man, Jae is so glad he did. He's so glad he grabbed his chin (gently) and made him look up, just so he can look at him again. Look at his eyes, look at his lips, his hair, his eyelashes, his ears, his neck.. everything was perfect, Luka was perfect to him. He loved how when Luka's eyes would squint when someone said something dumb, or how his nose would scrunch up when he giggled. Fuck. 

 

Jae felt Luka's arms drop, “aren't we supposed to be doing business shit instead of being-- hugging,” he stuttered,  _ too close Luka, too close.  _ Jae giggled as he pulled his arms off of Luka and sighed, he trailed to his chair and plopped in it. “Alrighty, now to the boring money and stuff,” he sighed and sat up, looking at the files Luka brought along. Luka sat down and scooted up, opening one of them. “I have good and bad news, which do you want?” 

“The bad news,” Jaehyun cursed under his breath as he started to type on his computer beside him.

“I thoroughly check the balance of the money we have every day, make sure to keep a note of it and.. it keeps going down by 5,000 every day. I-I think we have a mole, Jae,” Luka’s voice softened as he noticeably saw Jaehyun getting tense, aggravated even.

Jae noticed and calmed down, his breathing hitched but seeing Luka like that made sure he calmed down. “Sorry,” he started typing faster and looked at Luka again, he smiled. “Tell me the good news now please.” 

“But as I check every day, it also goes up by 6,000. I keep getting envelops in the mail and emails from families or people from Kai's old business and thanking you for how you're treating us,” Luka smiled to himself, “even my mom sent a letter in the mail and put in money to thank you for well, making me feel safe.” 

Jae smiled, this is what his business is about. To make sure everyone is safe, comforted and in better conditions than most. Most of his employees are from other fallen mafias. “You feel safe here?” 

Luka’s cheeks turned into a light red hue, “of course I do. You're the best Jae, no other boss would do something this wonderful. You have a floor dedicated to people in heat, you let us have days off when we need some, fuck, you don't even have to take me out and protect me but you did. Niel even told me how passionate you are about this place, everyone here is so grateful to you.” 

Jae giggled, he liked being praised and he was happy the people he cared for in this business was comfortable too. “Niel? I haven't heard his name in a while, I'm surprised he said all that stuff about me.”

“How come?” Luka tilted his head, curious.

“We dated back in college, he met me through Luisia and I guess something happened. But we had to split, I just didn't feel that attracted to him anymore. But he's a good guy, I'm glad he's moved on.” 

“Yeah I met him in the elevator, his mate was in heat, he's really thoughtful too, and tall, he was a giant. But not like you, he was probably 5'11 and your like 6'10,” he obviously exaggerated but that's all he could see from down there.

Jae's cheeks turned pink as he giggled, “very funny, I'm not that tall.” 

“Liar, I can't even look up at you, your so tall!” 

“Yeah because your short and cute, trust me, you don't wanna be tall, like ever. Whenever you go out, there's always an omega girl staring and it just makes me uncomfortable.”

Luka didn't like the sound of another omega staring at Jae, he obviously knew why, he liked Jae a lot but he was too pussy to even try and ask him out. But he tensed up, stress pheromones just went off as he looked at the ground. As oblivious and dense Jae is (yes, he doesn't notice how much Luka liked him) he noticed he was stressed, for a reason he didn't know why but he reached over and held onto Luka's hand. He basically engulfed Luka's hand with his own. Luka looked up, looked at Jae, and then his hand which was now being held. Jae smiled and giggled once again, “you're so adorable.”

Luka blushed as he smiled to himself. Jae's hand was so warm, plus it was surprisingly soft. But as all good things do, they end, Jae pulled his hand away and started. “tomorrow I'm going to New York, for like a day so I can have a meeting with a mafia leader about Kai. Will you be okay?” 

Luka nodded, “of course I'll be okay,” he smiled, “but will you be okay, without me?” He giggled.

Jae started to stutter, his cheeks got red as he looked at his computer screen. “I-I.. of course! Wh.. why wouldn't I b-be?” 

Luka laughed to himself, he smiled, “of course, our alpha leader is so strong.” He mocked and stood up, gathering his files. “Ah,” Jae looked down, his cheeks going back to his regular tone as he grabbed his phone. He stood up and walked over by Luka, “can I have your phone for a sec?” 

“Mhm,” Luka pulled out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to him. He opened his phone, then Luka’s and typed in his number. “Now I won't need to miss you,” he giggled and put Luka's number on his phone. Luka giggled as well,  _ god this is so gay.  _ “Oh! Jae, can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, anything.” 

“Do you have files on a Tyler, like all of the Tyler's in this building?” 

“Uh, let me see,” he said as he walked to his desk and squatted down, opening one of his drawers. He looked through them, closed it and went to the other one. He pulled out all the Tyler's in the drawer and closed it. There were three files. “What's up?” 

Luka walked behind the desk and looked at the three folders. “Are these all from Kai?” Luka asked.

“Ah yeah, one of them. I originally have two Tyler’s though.” Luka looked through them, he didn't notice the two originally from Jae's mafia, but he definitely noticed the last one. The Tyler that would make him the happiest, make him whatever he wanted, take him whatever he wanted.. the Tyler that would always make him feel like shit when he couldn't do something, the Tyler that would force everything on him, would isolate him, but in secret. All these memories made Luka freeze, he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle knowing his ex-boyfriend is a maniac who sent him that package, who knows where he lives. Tears started to fall, not sad tears, tears of fear. He started shaking and his throat closed. Jaehyung took upon himself to turn him around and pulled him into a comforting embrace, he just let him cry. “Is that Tyler, uh..” 

“He sent me that fucking package! He knows where the fuck I live!” Luka cried harder into Jae's chest, scared out of his mind. Jae just held Luka into his chest, running his hands through Luka's hair. He whispered into his ear from time to time to remind him he was safe here. “Luka, it's gonna be alright, alright? Just let it out, babe.”

Hearing Jae’s voice put Luka at ease, his mind, and body calm, being led by Jae’s voice. “Jae, how do you always have the perfect things to say?” Luka said as he sniffled. Jae laughed softly, his warm smile far too contagious for Luka to ignore, as a smile crept up to his face. “Even when you’re crying you’re the cutest.” He replied. Luka slowly got himself out of Jae’s grasp, sniffling and wiping his tears off of his face. “I’m sorry, I might have overreacted, I’m sorry I lost myself a little bit ” Luka said apologetically. Jae turned to him, grabbing his face saying, “Hey, don’t ever apologize for crying, you were definitely not overreacting. This is a serious issue, and I will be dealing with Tyler and this entire issue, don’t you worry about that.”

Luka grabbed Jae’s hand from his face, setting it down, slightly flustered. 

It seemed as is the blush on his face wasn’t settling down anytime soon. “Thank you, Jae, really. I appreciate your concern.” “We’ll get to the bottom of this, Luka. This ends now, ok?” He replied. Luka nodded. He desperately hoped this situation wouldn’t escalate, possibly creating irreversible damage, but he stopped his mind from racing further before he scared himself even more. “Go home, Luka, please. Have some rest, eat, just relax,” Jae told him sincerely. 

“You know what, I really think that’s what I need to do. I’ve been so stressed I just-” “No need to say more, you’re free to go home.” Jae interrupted. “Thank you, I feel like I’ve been saying that a lot but, I mean it.” Jae smiled, his eyes scanning the other’s face. Luka gathered himself up and walked out of the office, ready to relax and just go home. As he walked out, he heard Jae yell, “Be careful, now!” Luka smiled, as a warm feeling surrounded him. He felt so odd feeling this way towards Jae, he swears to himself that he’s never felt this way before about anyone, really. He walked towards the elevator, ready to bask in calmness in his home. 

‘Jesus, what a man.’ He thought to himself and he walked into the elevator. His mind quickly moved from Jae to Tyler. He felt his body heat up in a different sort of way. Fear. He thought about all the possibilities that Tyler could do to him. What if he sent another package to his home? What if he actually went to his home? ‘Oh my god, what if he-’ He stopped himself in his tracks as the elevator arrived at the lobby. He sighed. ‘I need to stop fucking scaring myself. Everything’s gonna be ok.’ He gathered himself, walking briskly out of the elevator. The lobby was surprisingly quiet but further calmed the tense Luka. 

‘I need food, fuck.’ He thought to himself. He thought, ‘Maybe I should cook for

myself for once, takeout every night can’t be good for me.’ He walked outside, pacing towards his car. As he opened his car, an idea popped into his head. ‘Pizza.’ He was going to make his own pizza, the idea excited him, almost completely forgetting about the Tyler situation. Not many things in this world excited Luka, but pizza definitely was one of the wonders of his world. From the cheese to the crust, every inch of pizza was perfect for him.

Turning his car on, Luka’s anxieties began diminishing as the ambiance of his calm car, and calm car playlist began blasting, his entire body at ease, driving to the nearest grocery store from his work. Driving was always something that Luka surprisingly enjoyed. The feeling of being able to control where he is going and the places he takes himself was something Luka felt secure in, especially considering the situation he was currently in and had no control of. 

Arriving at his nearest grocery store, he parked, and turned off his car eagerly, ready to 

Shop for his authentic homemade pizza. ‘Anchovies, pepperoni, lots of cheese for sure.’ He began conjuring in his brain. As he was walking into the store, he could’ve sworn he felt someone watching him, but as he turned around, he saw nothing. ‘Jesus, why the fuck am I so paranoid. I need to calm down.’ He continued walking, trying to ignore the sudden feelings of uneasiness and the overall feeling of being watched.

Walking into the store, his eyes first landed on a limited edition coca-cola flavor. Vanilla Orange Coke. He immediately gravitated to it, grabbing a cart first, and set it in the cart. He walked around the store for about five minutes, before arriving at the condiments aisle, dropping pepperoni, mozzarella cheese, marinara, and oregano into his cart excitedly. As he was doing all this he couldn’t help but notice someone in the same aisle watching him from behind. He attempted to subtly turn around, but only saw someone with a black hoodie, black sunglasses, and a face mask hunching over the spices staring at him. ‘Is that guy looking at me….?’ He questioned. ‘Probably not,’ he concluded.

He convinced himself he was just making himself more fearful out of nothing. In that moment, he truly promised himself he would stop getting himself worked up over nothing. He moved over to another aisle, noticing the frozen pizza, grabbing the Digiorno kind, setting it into his cart. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice that same man from the previous aisle staring him down from behind again. Staring. Staring. Staring. 

As Luka walked into the desserts aisle, that same mysterious man followed him briskly, trying not to make his stalking too obvious to the oblivious man. Luka was too busy looking through some cake mixes for him to notice that man right behind him, just staring. Unbeknownst to Luka, this mysterious man was Tyler. ‘‘You have no fucking idea.’ Tyler thought to himself mischievously. Violent thoughts fueled by jealousy ran through the sick man’s head. Of course, Luka was far too buried into the vanilla versus chocolate cream cake mixes to follow his intuition telling him something was terribly wrong in this store. 

It wasn’t until Tyler tripped on a spice that was dropped onto the floor, that Luka turned around. Considering Tyler’s covered appearance, Luka obviously couldn’t recognize who it was behind him. Luka turned back around to the mixes as quickly as he turned to look. ‘It’s nothing.’ He couldn’t help but think about how this same man has been following him throughout the aisles. ‘Is this guy following me? I swear I have to be paranoid. This Tyler shit is consuming me, I need to stop for reals now.’ He thought to himself desperately. Tyler didn’t let Luka notice him or his attire, turning around, scuffling out of the aisle.

‘It’s over for you now, Luka.’ Tyler thought in his head as he left the store, scanning the lot for Luka’s car. The sick man considered doing something to the car but left it alone as a much grander plan began filling his head. ‘I’m gonna do something to him that he’ll never see coming.’ He conjured up in his head.

Meanwhile, Luka was getting ready to pay, excited to finally let himself relax as all he could think about was Jaehyun and what he could possibly be doing. ‘Jesus I just can’t wait to eat.’ He thought impatiently. The entire day was just filled with negative, scary thoughts for him, so to finally relax at home with food sounded like the most ideal way to spend the rest of his day. 

 

  As soon as the short omega got home and got his keys ready behind his door, he sensed someone in his apartment.  _ What the fuck?  _ He thought, it didn't smell like Kila, or his mom, cause his mom just loves to visit when he's out. Luka couldn't bring himself to move his hand to his doorknob but he did bring his hand to the small envelope box nailed into the wall beside his door and took out the small pocket knife that was taped inside it. He heard the click of it opening, taking a deep breath, he took out his keys and put it inside the lock, twisting it and unlocked. He pulled his keys out and opened his door, keeping the knife close to his side, slowly bringing his left foot inside, then his right, then entering in and closing the door slowly. He took a deep breath and took in the smell, it smelt like.. hot chocolate? But with cinnamon? “Uh... Who's here?!” He yelled, no reply. He took another step, and another step, and another.. “Hey! Get outta my house, creep!” Luka yelled, he didn't have time to see it's face, he just thought  _ Intruder! Intruder!  _ and after that, he ran full force, pinning the  _ intruder _ down onto the ground, Luka's elbow placed against their chest as strong as he could, and the knife at his throat as he kept them down by his legs. “Wh-” 

“Luka!” Kila giggled, looking up from the couch, so did Luisia. “Uh?” Luka showed obvious confusion as he looked down to the  _ intruder  _ he pinned down. “Jaehyun!?” Luka pulled the knife and his arm away.

“Hi!” He smiled, surprisingly keeping his character. “Sorry I startled you, like, again,” he giggled and sat up as Luka skid down to his lap.

“You scared me! Idiot!” Luka hit his chest and huffed. 

“Yeah I know, but at least I know you can defend yourself,” Jae hinted towards the knife still in his hand, Luka scoffed and stood up, putting the knife on the counter. “So how come the cast of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is here?” Luka sighed and put his grocery bags down on the counter, going through them as he brought out all the items he bought from the store.

“Well Luisia wanted to come home with me, so she did. Then we brought Jae along!” Kila giggled, “plus they're going to New York tomorrow and I'm gonna miss her,” she pouted and held onto Luisia, stuffing her head into Luisia's side. Luisia smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Kila's waist, holding her. Luka couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for Kila, this was her first ever,  _ real,  _ girlfriend and she gets clingy fast. He looked over at Jae who had a slight pout at the scene, obviously feeling sad for the two as well, maybe? Luka didn't quite get Jae, he knew he was empathetic, he knew he was tall and had a large frame, that's all he got from Jae. Luka quietly sighed to himself, putting his food in the fridge, the pizza dough in the freezer. Once he turned around, facing the scene again, Jae was already moved on the chair, somewhat farthest away from the two as Luisia and Kila were fighting for the remote, arguing on what to watch. “Hey, what are we gonna be doing tonight?” Luka asked walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, climbing over the couch and sitting in the middle. He happily crossed his legs, resting his back. 

  “Me and Kila thought about staying in her room for most of the night, after eating, of course,” Luisia said, her left arm up in the air holding the remote far from Kila's reach. Kila groaned, she gave up and looked at Luka, “yeah she brought a bag to stay the night,” Kila leaned and looked over at Jae, “Jae, you didn't bring a bag.. did you?” 

“Oh, no, I didn't. I just wanted to come over for a while, leave if I'm sober,” he put on his soft, but curvy kind of smile. It was a smile you didn't expect someone with his frame to have, the corners of his mouth would curl up and his gums would show, his eyes turning into half moons. Luka didn't know how to react but look at the TV, trying to hide his eyes from Jae's glowing face. 

  “Well in that case.. let's get you drunk!” Kila smiled and jumped up from her seat in Luisia's lap, she walked around the couch and into the kitchen, opening the pantry door as she took out whichever liquor bottle she could find, setting the bottles on the counter once she was done. “Nnng..” she groaned as she reached for the shot glasses, sliding them on the counter too. As for everyone in the room that night, it was a blur. As for Kila, all she could remember it setting the glasses down and Luisia and Jae instantly gravitating over to it. And then a full-on make-out session between her and Luisia, of course. 

All Luisia could remember was taking one shot and instantly getting fucked up, and making sure Kila was on her lap securely so she wouldn't fall while they were kissing. 

As for Jae, he remembers grabbing two shots and getting real close to Luka, offering-- making him take one. After that, it was a blur. 

Luka wanted to be the one to take care of them when they couldn't handle the alcohol anymore, but apparently, Jae wouldn't allow that and made him join in. Thankfully, no one threw up.. in the living room. 

  As Luka finally shut his eyes and felt himself drifting off to sleep, he heard voices from the living room.  _ ‘What is that?’  _ He groaned, his head ached and his stomach was not in the mood to get up and start walking with him. Sighing, he got up from his bed, shivering.  _ ‘Damn it's cold,’  _ he grabbed his blanket and walked out, wrapping it around himself. The high voices got louder as he wobbled towards the living room, seeing the TV on and a broad and tall silhouette sitting on the couch. “Jae?” He mumbled, wiping his eyes with his palm and walked closer. Jae's head turned to look behind him, smiling,  _ god that fucking smile.  _ “Hi, Lu.” 

“Nn.. what are you doing up?” 

“Oh just, thinking. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did, I'll turn it off,” he said as he reached for the remote, grabbing it-- “No worries Jae,” he walked closer to the couch and plopped beside him, “hey what is this show anyway?” 

“Ah,” Jae rubbed his neck and smiled, “just an old Korean Drama re-run, me and my momma would watch it when she dragged me to her salon with my siblings.” 

Luka looked up at him, staring at his face. It's as if he was trying to figure him out, “you're confusing Jae.. is your mom confusing too?” Jae's nervous look fell, he took a deep breath and looked down at Luka. “She was,” Jae giggled, “she would always make me do errands around the salon, like get shaving cream but say she needed the scissors. She was weird, I never quite figured her out,” Jae’s smile turned upside down as he thought about it.

“Oh-- I'm sorry for bringing her up--”

Jae looked at the small boy again and smiled, “you're cute. It's alright, though. I miss her but it's good talking about her once in a while.” 

Luka's cheeks heated up, “h-hey, what's with your scent earlier anyways? I never smell it at work,”  _ at work, it's so weird to say. Like hey, guys I'm just sitting alone in my living room with our hot boss, no biggie.  _

“Oh, that!” He giggled, “I always take suppressants when I'm at work, I'm only a floor above where the omegas and alphas in heat are.” 

“Ohhhh,” the omega rubbed his eyes again, “tell me more about your mom,” he smiled.

Jae didn’t have to think, “well my mom was really pretty. She looked like a mix of F(X)’s Krystal and Red Velvet’s Sooyoung, her face anyways. She always kept her hair long too, not for her, for my sister, Mae so she could play with it. For as long as I could remember she always bleached her hair since she was so pale and didn't want dark hair contrasting that bad,” Jae smiled at the thought...

 

_ “Momma, why do you always keep your hair white?”  _

_ She looked over at her son, smiling at him. He was happily sitting on the couch, hands in his lap as he looked at her arranging the hair dyes. She walked over, her eyes turning into half moons as she smiled, sitting beside him. “Because baby, I'm basically a porcelain doll, just like what Mae has in her room, I'm so pale and if I keep my natural hair, then that would look bad on me,” she took her son's cheeks into her hands, looking at him, “you got your dad's hair color, you look just like a little doll, my JJ.” _

 

Jae smiled, looking at Luka who was listening as if his ears were dumbo ears, “her hair was kinda like yours, but way less curly,” he took a lock of his hair into his fingers and twirled it, not realizing what he was doing since he well, still was kinda under the impression of the liquor from earlier. He looked at Luka’s face, smiling. “I wish you coulda’ met my mom, she would have loved you and your hair, always putting it into little braids or styles.” 

Luka smiled, he  _ would  _ have loved to meet Jae's mom. “Hey maybe I can bring my mom to LA and you and Lui could meet her,” his eyes got wider, obviously for the love of his mom, “my mom is like the WORST person to hang around if you don't want to be fed every 10 seconds,” he giggled.

Jae felt his cheeks warm up, he always wants to hear Luka's small giggles, see his cheeks light up a soft red once he smiled. “Whatever you want, baby,” he held his cheek, running his thumb over it as he looked back at the TV, soon letting Luka rest his head against his arm. 

 

Thursday, 8:00 PM

K.J. Building, Los Angeles

 

“Chop, chop, everyone!” Luisia raised her voice as she held her bags in her hands, Jae stepping beside her. Most of the important roles gathered up, including some of Kila's unit and Kila to say goodbye to her girlfriend once she left. Luka stepped out of his office even though he knew what was going on, spies and assassins who have known Jae longer than they would remember, financial organizers and some guards. Jae smiled, holding his bags over his shoulder. “Everyone! Thank you for gathering here for a moment. I and Luisia are going to be gone for two to three days in New York to speak with its biggest mafia boss, Irene Noir.” Small gasps and whispers spread around the room, a voice speaking out, “Jaehyun, if I may ask, how come? Are we in  _ trouble _ ?” Charles spoke up.

“Ah, not a thing, Irene and I are just discussing the future of our business’,” he smiled. “Other than that,” he looked over at Luka who was in one of the very back corners, “I trust you all!” He looked at the crowd again. “Anywho, I'll be back Sunday, maybe Monday!” Everyone nodded, small talks growing between some people and most of them spreading out into their units. Kila walked out from the crowd, turning it into a run as she tackled Luisia into a hug, kissing on her neck a million times. They giggled, “baby I'm gonna call you every day don't get so sad,” Luisia dropped her bags and held onto her waist, Kila pouted, “I know, but now I can't play with your hair.” 

Luka smiled, getting his wrist band ready to let him back inside his office. “Luka! Come here for a minute!” Luka turned around and skipped to Jae, standing in front of him. “Mhm?” 

“If that Tyler guy tries to do anything to you, text me, alright? I'll get someone on him.” 

Luka looked up at Jae for a moment and hugged him, well, his torso basically. “Thank you, Jae.”

“I-- you're welcome,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around Luka as well. 

 

  Luisia put her suitcase inside the shelf, struggling to shut it. She sighed once she was done, sitting down in her seat, well... Anywhere was her seat, they took the companies private jet. Jaehyun did the same and sat beside her, sighing. The attendant who rode along the trip walked out the back, walking to them. “Hello, would you two like anything while we’re on the trip there. “A glass of wine for me and a glass of whiskey for him,” Luisia smiled. “Very well, ma’am,” she smiled as well and went to the back again, getting their drinks. Luisia pulled her phone out and sighed, “what time does Kila get off today?” 

“Seven PM, don’t distract her while she’s working dummy,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his phone as well. 

“Oh, is that why you’re looking at Luka’s contact, just waiting to call him?” 

Jae stuttered, he turned his phone off. “I’m just worried, he said he got something weird in the mail a few days ago and then broke down in tears when we found out who it was. I’m keeping guards around his unit now,” Jae looked at Luisia, she smiled, it was a first to hear about Jae caring for someone so fast. 

“He makes you happy, and if he makes you happy he makes me happy,” Luisia smiled.

“From the first day, you instantly took a liking to him,” Jae scoffed.

“He’s cute, what can I say?” Luisia giggled, Jae, giggled as well. He couldn’t wait to tell Irene everything about Luka. Surprisingly, Jae and Irene have known each other almost as long as Jae and Luisia know each other. 

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_ “Who’s he?” “Isn’t he the transfer student from Korea?” “He’s cute, try to get his number for me,  _ **_Irene_ ** _ ,” one girl said as Jaehyun walked into the college classroom. His major was gonna be business and he was gonna be the best businessman he could be. “K,’ was all Irene said as she stood up from her seat beside her group of friends and started to walk to where he was sitting, “Jaehyun! My bitch!” Luisia ran into the classroom, yelling out as she headed to Jae, pulling him up and hugging him. “Lui, you knew I was coming here,” he rolled his eyes and hugged her back. “So your name is Lui, huh?” Irene said as she walked behind Luisia, whispering into her ear. Luisia jumped at the sudden voice, although she got a little turned on she was still in shock. “Oh, hi!” She smiled, looking at Irene up and down. No one could say she wasn’t gorgeous, she was tall, fit, short black hair with some flowers in it, her face shape was perfect, jawline perfect, eyes perfect. But maybe her personality had a little remodeling to do. Irene put out her hand as she smiled, Jae giggled, “Lui I think this is the part where you take her hand and leave.” And so she did, Luisia and Irene were a thing for a while until it peacefully ended. They wanted different visions and they pursued it.  _

 

"Your drinks," the flight attendant smiled and set them down in front of the two. The rest of the trip was filled with snores as they slept, getting ready for a busy weekend. 

  Jae smiled at his phone, he waited until he heard a ding and started typing again. Luisia’s eyes slowly parted open as she looked around, seeing the clouds from outside the window, her Princess Peach blanket and then Jae. She yawned, sitting up as her seat straightened back up. “Who ya textin’?” She asked and leaned over his shoulder, she smiled. “How’s he doing?” 

"Eli is saying he's doing better," Jae shrugs, turning his phone off. "I think we're gonna see them once we get there." 

Luisia smiled, sitting back in her chair as she stared at the clouds passing by. "I wonder how their all doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone co writer mario is gonna be out for a while. she had some personal issues but she was able to help with this chapter. dont worry tho, imma keep writing out novels for chapters. ok byeeeee


End file.
